


[VID] The Master and the Bad Horse Chorus

by JetpackMonkey



Series: The Dr. Who-rrible Project [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Crack, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-15
Updated: 2008-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/pseuds/JetpackMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master receives a phone call about his application to the Evil League of Evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] The Master and the Bad Horse Chorus

**Length:** 0:40  
 **Song:** The Bad Horse Chorus


End file.
